The Experiment
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Reunited at last?


**Dark storm clouds began rolling across the morning sky, blackening out the sun from view, giving the already morose feel to the city of Fortuna. But today was different. Something about the air had a haunting chill to it, as if something ominous was coming. Having been told by his Holiness, Credo and Argnus to wait by the main gates for the arrival of a of a much desires package, Kyrie happily waited in the rain. She stood out in the slowly worsening weather, wearing a thick jacket to stay warm, rain boots and held an umbrella over her head to block away the falling rain.**

**She knew that she'd get more then an angry word from Nero about being out in the cold weather, but she'd been given her orders, as everyone else was busy and they needed someone to ensure that this was sought to. A few orders members lingered around her, as always thanks to Credo and Nero's urge to want to keep her safe. But no sooner had the gates of Fortuna opened, did a sickeningly chilling air rush out around her. She had to pull her coat around her, clutching the necklace Nero had given her as she took a step back, trembling in fear as the large truck drove in through the gates.**

_"What in the name of Sparda is this feeling?"_ **She choked out, her knee's shaking from the sheer aura that seemed to radiate from the inside of the truck. Keeping quiet, she took a few steps forward, not seeing the order members staying back as the vehicle came to a stop. One of the windows rolled down, revealing a man that looked as if he was almost chilled over from a snow storm.** _"I-I'm here with the delivery."_ **Kyrie blinked before pointing to the side of the Church. "Just drop it off there and I'll have my men see to its safe arrival."**

**Nero had been watching from his perch on one of the tallest ledges on the Order's building, crouching on one the the small peeks on the roof. His eyes, glowing slightly through the rain as his hair stuck to his face. He watched the truck, arching a curious eyebrow as he leaned closer, trying to get a better look at the driver. He shivered from the rain, his eyes narrowing as his hair began to stick to his face, his coat already soaked and hanging heavily from his shoulders.**

**The driver merely nodded, as if he just wanted to drop off the package and get the hell out of there as fast as he possibly could. Having no care for safety, he sped off past her, an Order member quickly grabbing Kyrie out of the way of harm as she shrieked in surprise.** _"Are you alright Miss?"_ **She nodded lightly, brushing him off, walking through a few deep puddles over to the loading dock area. Her eyes widening, her movements all but stilling when the back of the truck opened up, revealing what looked to be a cryostatsis chamber (keeps someone asleep. Almost like a coffin), fogged over in what appeared to be heat. Little red lights lit up the bottom of the machine as workers hurridly unloaded it onto a dolly.** _"What...what is that?"_

**She choked out, before feeling her spine tingle as she caught sight of a face, it was faint, but the features looked familiar to... her eyes snapped wide open as she gasped, covering her mouth as she took a step back.** _"T-That looks like.."_** It was then that she heard it echoing through her mind, it ripped through her conciousness and tore into her resolve.** _"...Release me...release me from this prison...RELEASE ME!"_** The voice was powerful and commanding, it made her drop to her knees as she bowed her head, her umbrela slipping free from her hands so she could clutch the sides of her head.**

_"KYRIE!"_** Nero jumped down from his perch, landing infront of the Order with a loud crash, the cement below him cracking into a deep well beneath his boots. He ran to her side, his hands resting on her arm and back as he snarled at the chamber, his glowing blue limb lighting up the area around them before he stood, staring face to face with the clouded figure inside.** _"The fuck is this? Credo! Help me open this."_ **His Bringer clutched onto one side of the glass, his other trying to grasp onto the other side before his brute strength broke one half of the glass, letting out the mist that lay within.**

_"I-I'm fine Nero..."_ **She looked up at him wearily before her eyes began to widen, showing fear as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his bringer. She burried her face in his shoulder, her body visibly trembling._ "N-NO! Don't open it! You can't..."_ Before she could finish her sentence, Credo and His Holiness walked out, Credo was about to advance on Nero and strike him, but stilled when His Holiness strode forward, placing his hand on Nero's shoulder.** _"My son...rest assured, it will be opened in time. But until then, attend to Kyrie."_

_"It hurt Kyrie.. Whatever this is, I dont want it here. Let me destroy it."_** His eyes narrowed, glaring at the now more visible face as his bringer wrapped itself around the girl's waist. He looked back at Credo, smirking as he flicked the man off before he sighed and stepped away from the chamber, his curiosity still lingering on what was hiding inside.**

_"All in due time my son. All in due time. If what is inside is truly harmful...I will call upon you to rid us of it. Have we a deal?"_ **He said softly, his voice oddly calming Kyrie as she looked up to Nero, her eyes welling up with tears. She looked honestly scared, but unharmed.** _"I-It didn't hurt me...I-I just..."_

**He growled, the sound rumbling up from his throat before he nodded in defeat, the glowing blue limb holding the girl tightly to his chest.** _"Fine.."_** He sighed again, his human hand running through Kyrie's hair as he looked down at her.**

**Leaning closer to him, she placed her hand over his bringer, having grown used to the limb and actualy on some occasions poking at it to make it glow out of sheer curiosity, she leaned down, placing a gently kiss upon the limb before looking up to him.** _"I'm alright Nero. I promise."_

**He nodded, the limb growing warm at her touch as he smirked, chuckling lightly as a deep growl of passion rose up from his throat.**_ "If you weren't, I'd have to flip some shit.."_** And it was true, his possession of her hand grown stronger, wanting to keep her as long as her mortal body could breathe.**

**She giggled lightly, absolutely loving his childish possessiveness, it made her feel safe and well cared for. Considering her and Credo's childhood. Kyrie gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before Credo stepped forward, drapping his jacket around her shoulders as his eyes narrowed at Nero.** _"See to it that my sister gets taken back to her room, dried off and has a change of clothing. I'll not see her ill."_

_"Yea yea. Don't waste your breath. I know exactly what I'm going to do.."_ **He smirked, knowing that the slight hint might set the man off. Nero has never gotten into bed with Kyrie, the woman rejecting him on almost a regular basis.**

**Credo gave Nero a slight nod, before turning on his heel as he strode back inside the church, leaving the two alone. Kyrie bowed her head, letting a slight blush creep over her cheeks as she fiddled with the zipper on the front of his jacket.**_ "And...what is it that you're going to do?"_

**He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as he scratched the back of his neck.**_ "Well, I thought he'd take that harder than normal.."_ **He shrugged, smirking down at Kyrie as he slipped his hand into hers.** _"What I've been trying to do for a while now, that's if you don't kick me out of the bed again.."_

**She looked over her shoulder, watching Credo in deep conversation with a few order members before she looked back to Nero, giving him a bright smile.**_ "He's too distracted by his duties."_** Her cheeks then flamed as she gulped, looking down as her scent seemed to spike, it went un noticed to her, but part of her knew that Nero could smell her arousal.** _"I-I...won't kick you out of my bed...b-but...you have to make me a promise."_

_"And that is..?"_ **His voice ended with a growl as he leaned foreward, sniffing at her neck as his Devil began to swarm around his body, a faint flow of his aura escaping through his Bringer.**

**She gulped, feeling a shiver race down her spine as she looked up at him shyly, chewing on the skin of her lower lip.** _"I-If I give you my virginity...y-you have to...promise to do more adult things with me."_

**He growled again, nipping at the side of her neck as he rested his hands on her hips.** _"Like what?"_ **His tongue then ran up the side of her neck, an obvious bulge pressing into her thigh.**

**She let out weak gasp, knowing full well what it meant to turn him on, she would be under his control, no longer her own. Kyrie whimpered as she tilted her head back, doing her best to keep her moans from escaping.** _"I-I...I want to taste you Nero."_

**He smirked, pulling her along to the Order building as quickly as she could keep up. He pushed open the door, leading her down one of the many halls and into his room. From there, he pushed her into the room and up against the wall as he slammed the door behind him.**

**She had to hold her breath in order to keep up with him, but by the time she was in the room, and pushed against the wall, did she let out a gasp, finally breathing as she looked up to Nero, her cheeks now flamed a bright crimson.**

**He growled deep in his throat, instantly beginning his attack on her neck, biting roughly on the soft flesh as the bulge in his pants seemed to grow even larger, digging into her thigh as he arched his hips.**

**New to the feeling, she quickly raised her hand to her mouth, lightly biting into her index finger to try and surpress the moans rising in her throat, but found it to be rather difficult. She'd always felt a strong attraction to Nero. Strange as it was, she'd been informed by a woman whom just called herself "Lady" that this was the norm when one found their true mate. She had taken her kind teachings to heart and with that, Kyrie did the one thing that she'd been told to do if she wanted the full attention of any Devil or Demon. She pushed Nero back as best as she could, looking up at him.** _"N-Nero...s-sit on the bed."_

**He grunted at her, his now deep red eyes staring down at her before he reluctantly pulled away, stripping himself of the pesky jackets he wore before he sat down on the bed. He licked his lips, the bulge even more noticeable with his change in position.**

**Kyrie gulped, more then nervous about what was to happen, chewed on the skin of her lip, seeming to saw her teeth into the flesh, slowly stripping out of her dress, letting the damp material fall to the floor with a wet thump. Now standing in nothing more them wet white underwear and a bra, that did nothing to hide her from him. The material was see through when wet, giving little hints at her nipples and what used to be the little tuff of brown hair at the top of her sex. But strangely it was missing...as if she had shaved it away.**

**He growled again, his hands gripping tightly to the bed as he held himself still, licking his lips and smirking at the thought to pounce her where she stood. **_"Hurry up.."_** He growled out, becoming impatient as his cock twitched beneath his pants.**

**Feeling a chill race down her spine at his order, as a spark of heat coiled in the pit of her stomach, she gulped before sinking her teeth into the skin of her lip, bitting through the flesh before blood began to trickle down her chin, quickly oozing down onto her chest as she looked over at him.** _"N-Nero..."_

**He snapped, pouncing her and in an instant tore away the clothing from her body as he licked away the blood. His Bringer tore at his own pants, lightly cutting into his own thigh as he ripped the shredded jeans from his hips. His cock stood hard, resting in a gentle curve up to his stomach as he folded her, making her knees rest against her shoulders.**

**Letting out a surprised cry as she looked up at him, her cheeks a dark crimson as she pressed her hands against his chest, surprised by the reaction she had gotten from him. Lady had warned her what it meant to do such things to a Devil or Demon. But she could hardly believe it herself. Even as it was happening. Kyrie tried to tighten her legs together to hide her sex from him, but she only managed to rock her hips as she whimpered.** _"N-Nero..."_

**He growled, leaning down to run his tongue over her sex, his eyes watching her as his tongue pushed deep inside of her. His hands held her legs in a tight grip, his Bringer glowing brighter with each second.** _"Mine.."_

**Her muscles tensed as he drug his tongue over her entrance, her legs shaking as she tilted her head back, letting out a shy moan.** _"N-Nero..."_ **She then arched her back, her inner muscles clenching down around his tongue as she cried out, wetness gushing out of her core as her scent spiked.**

**He pulled back, licking the palm of his hand before he began to stroke his cock, wetting the hard flesh as his eyes narrowed. He placed his hands back on her legs, keeping them still as he arched his hips foreward, the head of his cock pressing against her sex.**

**Her head jolted up as she gasped, looking up at him briefly before looking down at his member as the head slowly began to slip inside of her. She grit her teeth, feeling her muscles streaching to accomidate his size.** _"I-It's...it's going inside..."_

**He smirked at her words, moving one of his hands down to help guide his cock even further inside her. He shivered and stilled, hearing a loud snap that resembled a rubber band echo around the room.**

**Her eyes widened briefly, before snapping shut. Thinking quickly so no one would come rushing to the room, Kyrie sunk her teeth into her arm, biting deep into the flesh, deep enough to draw blood as she let out a muffled scream as her legs shook. A small amount of blood began to trickle out out of her sex and down onto his member. Though she was in a daze from the pain, she opened her eyes, looking down at his cock, looking at the red color standing out against his pale skin.**

**He snarled at her reaction, pulling her arm from her jaws and replacing it with his Bringer, the glowing blue flesh unaffected by mortal pains. He then placed his human hand on the ground beside her head as he moved her legs to rest on his shoulders, raising his hips up before thrusting back down into her.**

**Surprised by his actions, she looked up at him, her teeth digging into the flesh of his bringer as her cheeks flushed brightly. It was then when he shift positions, did her muffled screams fill the room, her inner muscles clenching down tightly around his member as her legs tensed.**

**He growled, looking down at her sex before he pulled out of her. He let her legs relax somewhat, leaning down to run his tongue over her entrance in a soothing way, tasting her virgin blood as he stroked his cock.**

**Kyrie pulled back from his bringer, looking down at him as she whimpered, before licking the blood from her lips.**_ "N-Nero...d-don't stop...I want you inside of me...please."_ **She choked out, shyly rocking her hips as she let out a weak moan.**

**He looked up at her, growling again before he moved back into position, leaning over her as his cock lingered above her entrance. His hand moving down to guide his cock back into her before he gave a rough thrust in to the hilt.**

**Her head fell back as she finally let out a loud moan of pleasure, her inner muscles clenching down tightly around his member, Kyrie looked up at him, her cheeks a dark red as she shyly reached her hands up to cup his face.**_ "N-Nero."_

**His breath came out in heavy puffs, his hips continuing to piston into her as his hands moved to grip onto her soft hips. His glowing red eyes stared down at her as he licked his lips.**

**Kyrie let her arms fall back onto the bed, resting just above her head as she tilted her head back, slowly getting used to the feeling of him thrusting his member into her sex. She shyly began to meet his thrusts, sloppy as they were, she was beginning to feel good, letting his know how amazing it felt by crying out his name.**

**He snarled at her, biting into the side of her neck as his thrusts became more powerful, focusing all of his energy into every movement. His hands gripped onto her hips even tighter, holding her in place as he let out a dominant growl.**

**Her eyes rolled up into her head at this point as she let out a rather boisterous scream of pleasure, she was somewhat able to keep up with his thrusts, sweat beginning to trickle down over her supple curves. Arching her back, she could feel her stomach tensing as she let her mouth fall open.**

**He growled even louder, his thrusts becoming almost frantic as his Devil began to lose control. His hips slammed down into hers over and over, his rough panting becoming louder as he felt the head of his cock bump against her womb.**

_"Nng...Nero I feel like I'm breaking!"_ **She reached up, placing her hands on his chest, looking up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust. Her wetness began gushing out of her core and down onto his cock. It was then that she was over whelmed with a heat that poured through her loins, causing her to arch her back as she cried out, her inner muscles clenching down hard on his cock as her orgasm rocked through her body.**

**His body arched as he let out a loud and feral growl, his cock piercing into her womb as he came, filling her to the point where her stomach began to bulge. He panted heavily, holding them both still as they came down from their high.**

**She grit her teeth as her legs trembled, she'd felt pleasure before, only once when Nero had groped her in his sleep. But this was something all together different. It sent her reeling as she fell back on the bed, her legs shaking.** _"N-Nero."_

**He snarled, slowly beginning to pull himself from her warmth as his eyes faded back to blue, a deep blush covering his face as he looked away. **_"Yeah?"_ **He sat beside her, letting her stretch out as he pulled a blanket over them.**

**Laying there in silence for a few moments, she gulped, unsure of what to say, remembering only a few things Lady had told her to do, she slowly sat up, keeping her movements slow as to not cause him to trigger. Kyrie wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back as she began kissing over the muscle.**

**He shivered, his back arching slightly at the small tingle that remained on his skin as he smirked. His hand reached back, letting his fingers run through her hair as he closed his eyes.**

**Spending several long minutes like that, before Kyrie slid down his back, laying on her side, she slowly slipped into a deep sleep, exhausted from their love making. One of the order members knocked on the door, growling lightly.**_ "Nero!"_

_"What?"_ **He growled, his Devil becoming territorial as he stood up, cleaning himself off before he dumped his torn clothes into the trash. He quickly pulled on a new pair of pants before he opened the door a crack, hiding the girl from the guard's sight.**

**The Order member looked slightly alarmed, breathing heavily as if he had ran up to the boys room.** _"Argnus is asking for your aid. He's being rather...odd lately."_** He bowed his head lightly, all of the order members knew of the boys lineage, though they were unsure if he knew of it.**

**He frowned, pushing the door aside as he pulled on his red hoodie and boots. **_"Bring me to him."_ **He then stood again, looking over at Kyrie before he left the room, locking it from the outside so she can leave by her own will.**

**The Order member lead him out of the dormitories, leading him in silence through the church and down to the basement, before coming to a stop before a large elevator.** _"I will lead you only to here. I do not like his lab."_

**He nodded, looking up at the elevator before the door opened and he stepped in. He pressed the only button available, down. He waited a few moments before the annoying ding echoed around the small space and the doors slid open.** _"Argnus?"_

_"Ah...N-Nero...t-t-there you a-are. I've been e-e-expecting you."_ **His voice chimed out as he strolled over to the elevator, giving the boy a pat on the back before smiling at him.**_ "I've got s-s-s-something to show you."_

_"Ive heard.. What is it?" _**_He_ raised an eyebrow, a shiver running up his spine as he ever so ungracefully moved away from the man's hand.**

_"C-Come this way."_ **Argnus said all too happily as he lead Nero down the metal steps, stopping just a few feet away from the cryogenic tank, the glass now unfogged, revealing what appeared to be an older version of Nero, his features sharper and more defined, his build slightly more muscled and lithe. But what stood out, was the missing right arm. Argnus walked over to the tank, running his hand over it as he smiled proudly, the figure inside hooked up to many wires, they were hooked into his skin, most likely keeping him asleep. The breathing mask covered his nose and mouth, but the rest of his face remained uncovered.**

**His eyes widened, his Devil beginning to purr uncontrollably as he stepped forward, his bringer resting on the glass as he swallowed thickly.** _"You dont think this man.."_ **He looked down at his arm, everything suddenly crashing down on him as he glanced from his arm to the man in the tank.** _"Argnus, who is this?"_

_"I-I am uns-s-sure...w-we f-f-found him...j-just...outside of the c-c-city."_ **Argnus smiled as he circled the tank, before looking to Nero, his eyes glinting with something dark before he tapped on the glass, causing the male inside to stir, before those eyes of his fluttered open, revealing two brilliantly colored blue orbs.** _"Ah there you are...awake now."_** Argnus chuckled as they male narrowed his eyes, his growl rumbled up through his chest, echoing through the machinery.**

**He shuddered at the sound, his Devil purring even louder as he was suddenly forced down onto his knees by an unknown force. His eyes stared up at the man in the tank.**_ "Argnus.."_** He frowned, looking down at the blue limb that suddenly began to glow brightly, almost as if it was calling out to those around it.**

_"I do not k-know his name...o-or even who he is...but apparently he has g-great p-power."_** He said with a sickly amount of lust in his voice as he watched the pair. The male inside the tank tilted his head, looking Nero over with narrowed eyes. He looked to the bringer, before lookin to the boys face as he growled low and powerful enough to make the glass shake.**

**His eyes closed as another shudder rushed through him. His hands rose to grip onto the side of his head, his Devil answering to the growl as he snarled. His eyes flickered between red and blue as his Devil fought to gain control again.** _"Your telling me.. It feels like he's trying to pull my Devil to the surface.."_

_"P-Pulling your D-D-Devil to the s-s-surface?"_ **Argnus tilted his head, before smiling as he walked closer to Nero, his eyes flickering.** _"I have to put him under for t-t-t-tests...I'm going to need you to make him feel at ease. C-C-Can you do that for me?"_** The male inside the tank leaned as close as he could to the glass, looking down at Nero with icy eyes, before he weakly lifted his only arm, pressing it against the glass as the area around his fingers began to ice over as he snarled wearily.**

**He shook his head, growling loudly as his eyes turned a bright red. He stood up, walking closer to the glass before his hands gripped onto the sides of the glass, once again beginning to pry it open.** _"No.. Set free."_ **He snarled, the muscles in his arms contracting as the glass began to split.**

**Argnus jolted as he took a step back, his eyes widening at the sight of the boy.** _"N-Nero...w-w-w-what are you doing?"_** He shouted out, watching the glass begin to spider web as alarm began to go off around them. The sounds began to make the male in the glass snarl loudly, he shook his head angrily, before punching at the glass weakly, barely making a dent before he looked down at Nero, his eyes blazing.**

**His eyes narrowed before his hand whipped out, smashing into the buttons at the bottom in an attempt to silence the alarms. He then returned to the glass as his eyes met the man's. The deep red orbs shimmering from the light of his Bringer as the glass began to pop out of place and shatter onto the floor.**_ "Setting.. Master free.."_** A loud snarl and shatter of glass later, Nero let the large slab of glass slip from his hands and onto the floor infront of him, freeing the man from his clear prison.**

**Argnus let loose a scream of anger as he jumped back, avoiding the shower of glass as his eyes narrowed.** _"Y-Y-You'll pay for this you brat!"_ **The male, now having been free from his prison, began to pull away the wires and needles from his skin, letting them drop to the floor as he climbed out of the chamber. The mask still over his mouth and nose, having been locked onto his face, let out a tsssss noise as he tried to talk, hiding his voice as he leaned down, looking into the boys eyes.**

**Nero snarled at Argnus, his bringer lifting tp snap the mask from the man's face before he turned away, advancing on Argnus as he raised the glowing limb as if to attack.**_ "Prepare to die.."_

**The mask hit the floor with a dull thud, the male tilted his head back, letting out a heaving breath before he bowed his head, looking straight at Argnus as his eyes widened, letting out a shrill scream as he hit the floor. The male strode forward, his face calm, yet those blazing eyes filled with his anger. He did not speak, not even once, but he tore a pipe from one of the walls, causing steam to spill out around him as he spun the metal tube. The steam blocked Nero from seeing what happened, but the sound was apparently clear. The sound of steel spinning through the air before cutting into flesh echoed around the room.**

**He shivered, the smell of blood rushing through the air and to his nose as he growled, sitting himself down onto one of the metal tables as he picked the small pieces of glass from his bringer.**

**When the male walked back through the steam, covered head to toe in blood, it was then that it became apparent that he was naked. The only thing that was covering him was now wrapped around the stump of his upper arm, keeping the wound from getting any more infected as he growled low.**

**He purred back at the man, getting up from the table as he walked over, pulling the cloth away from the wound before he leaned close. He watched the man, his eyes narrowing as he began to lick at the wound, his saliva seeming to sizzle on the wound as if it was a disinfectant.**

**He kept still, his eyes narrowed in thought, seeing the boy as no threat, he allowed him to do as he pleased, before he fisted his hand into Nero's hair, yanking his head back.**_ "The date...what is the date boy?"_

**He gasped as a shiver ran over his spine before he growled, pointing to the circled date on the nearby calendar. **_"Fifteenth.."_** He pryed the man's hand from his hair before he handed him a coat and a pair of pants from Argnus' closet.**

_"I see."_ **He nodded, quickly dressing as best as he could, before he strode over to the boy, looking him over as he ran his hand over the skin of his bringer.** _"Where did you aquire this?"_

**He shivered again, pulling his arm back from the man as he shrugged, running his human fingers over the arm.** _"I dont remember.. I was a kid."_

**The male narrowed his eyes, silently acessing his options before he looked to the boy, growling lightly.** _"Help me escape from here...and I will spare your life."_

_"And if I don't?"_ **He frowned as he blocked the elevator door, crossing his arms over his chest as he snorted in disbelief.**

**Those dark eyes of his began to glow a bright blue, he tilted his head, those silver tendrils of hair spilling down over his forehead as he growled. **_"Boy I do not wish to be kept in this prison any longer. I've been tortured enough."_

**He sighed, turning away from the man as he opened the elevator doors, stepping aside to let the man in first.**_ "Fine.. But dont let anyone see you."_

**The male strode over to the boy, looking down at him as his scent began to surround him. He then leaned down, pressing his forehead to the boys.** _"Spawn..."_

**He raised an eyebrow, pushing the man away from him as he growled.** _"I'm not your 'spawn'. I don't even know you."_** He pushed the button on the elevator, the doors closing them into the small room before they were lifted to the basement above the lab.**

**His eyes flashed as he pinned the boy to the wall of the elevator, leaning down as he let out a low snarl, causing the metal to rumble**_**.** "Can you not feel it?"_

_"I don't feel anything but you pulling on my Devil and pushing me into a wall."_ **He huffed pushing on the man's chest as he turned his head away.**

**He cocked his head, before he leaned down, running the tip of his tongue over the boys bringer.** _"That is mine...my bringer."_

**He shuddered, his hand twitching awkwardly at the touch as his human hand began to push on the man's head.** _"Get away from it.."_

_"Why do you tell me to back away from what belongs to me?"_ **He nipped at the bringer's flesh before looking up at the boy, his eyes slightly triggered. He leaned closer, letting out a low purr, trying to cox the boys Devil to surface once more.**

**He pushed on the man's chest, trying to ease the man away as he growls deeply. **_"Don't.."_** He panted lightly as his eyes flickered between red and blue.**

_"And why is that spawn?"_** He whispered out, looking over the boys face before he nipped at the bringer's glowing flesh.** _"Tell me...are you trying to fight what comes so natural?"_

**He tilted his head back, a low growl rising in his throat as his eyes narrowed and his Bringer flashed brightly. He looked down at the man, his piercing red eyes staring intently.**

**A devilish smirk played over his lips as he straightened, running his hand over the side of Nero's face.** _"There's my spawn..."_** His eyes instantly turned a bright crimson, the color bleeding out around his eyes as he snarled low, making the elevator shake.**

**He answered with a snarl of his own as he leaned into the touch, his bringer resting on the man's chest as he licked his lips and opened the elevator doors.**

_"Good boy. Now...lead me out of here and somewhere safe where I can recover in peace." _**He**** growled into the boys ear, before nipping at the tender flesh.** _"Do it without anyone noticing and you will get a reward."_

**He nodded, walking out to the stairs that lead up into the main part of the Order building. He opened the doors, looking around the room before he all but dragged the healing man through the building, out passed the garden and to a small shack where a bed and fully operation bathroom and kitchen had been set up. The door creaked as it opened, making it known that the small house hadnt been used in some time.**

**He looked around the quarters, his eyes narrowed in deep thought, he made a quick inspection of the area outside, before he yanked the boy inside, closing the door as he locked it securely.**_ "Are we alone?"_

**He nodded, locking the windows and drawing down the blinds before he sat down on the small bed.**_ "Alone."_** He yawned lightly, scratching the back of his head in a bored manner as he watched the older man.**

**Looking down at the boy, before looking away, his eyes narrowed viciously.** _"Do you know who I am or was that kept from you aswell?"_

**He shrugged again, the claws of his bringer scratching behind his ear as he closed one eye.**_ "Creator."_** Silence followed after as he laid back on the bed, giving the man the answer he wanted to hear.**

**He heaved out a sigh as his eyes flashed.** _"Partially correct."_ **He strode over to the boy, before his aura rushed out around them, his wings slowly spreading out as he growled.** _"I am your father."_

**He purred, lifting his bringer to brush over the edge of the man's wing, tilting his head as he sat up on the bed.** _"How long to hide?"_ **He scratched his head, trying to form better sentences as he growled in frustration.**

**His wings twitched before returning to the safety within his body as he growled.** _"I am unsure...these people are unlike anything I've had the displeasure of dealing with."_** He then looked to the boy, his eyes flashing.** _"Your name."_

_"Nero."_ **He purred out the name, blinking as he walked around the man and patted his back as he looked for the wings that just up and vanished from his sight.**

**The male watched the boy, seeing him no more then a curious child now, he allowed a brief chuckle to pass his lips before he took hold of the boys chin.**_ "Nero...if I give you my name...you must earn it."_

**He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as he watched the man, a curious look in his eyes slowly growing as he nodded.**

**He leaned down, his eyes flashing a bright crimson, showing his power as his wings slowly burst out of his back, wrapping around the two.** _"Please me."_


End file.
